


Perpetuation

by eos_3



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Future Fic, Pillow Talk, quiet moments, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-18
Updated: 2006-09-18
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eos_3/pseuds/eos_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he knows is that if he wants to keep it going, he's going to have to keep her attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perpetuation

Kakashi's hand drifted down over Sakura's hair softly, moving down to her back as they lay in the sunlight, their legs tangled together on her couch. The thin blanket was laying mostly on the floor now, the rest of it covering her otherwise bare rear, while she covered most of him with her body. It was pleasant to have these kind of moments, warm and peaceful, with just enough of a breeze to stir the curtains up to tickle at their toes and quell the summer heat.

She passed the apple she'd bitten from to him, and he took a bite himself. His jaw twinged a little. The memory returned to him sharply of one of his targets landing a kick on him a few days ago. Sakura's ministrations had taken care of most of the bruising, among other things.

Having a medic for a girlfriend had it's advantages. For some reason he seemed to attract kunoichi with a healing bent. Rin had always been patching him up, too. She'd been motherly. Not like Sakura at all. He almost felt jealous at the thought of his green-eyed ball of fire with her delightful hands on someone else's body, even for healing.

When had he become so possessive? He leaned up a little, to catch her mouth with his. It certainly hadn't happened overnight. Kakashi passed the apple back. That she'd grow into such an important part of his life had been unfathomable ten years ago.

Kakashi knew he'd have to work to keep her. They'd passed that feverish early stage that seemed to mark every relationship. She was constantly surrounded by the brightest and the best at the hospital, and certainly there were far more handsome men in the village. He'd started to consider cutting back on the number of long-term missions he took. The only person he had anything left to prove to was Sakura. The arguments they had were about time. Always about time.

“You look so thoughtful. What is it?” Sakura said, as she leaned back, crunching contentedly.

“Mmm. You. Spending more time with you.”

She grinned wickedly. "I was hoping you'd say that.”

He plucked the apple from her grasp and he let it roll off his hand to thump to the floor. An unnecessary distraction. Right now, this woman had all of his attention, and she would always be far sweeter.


End file.
